


Damn You Kai and Your Emotional Constipation

by Rina_Calavera



Series: Soul Eater (NOT!) AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kai is cranky, M/M, Soul Eater AU, mildly traumatized, soul eater not au, to be fair he's also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_Calavera/pseuds/Rina_Calavera
Summary: It's not good for anyone to stay in weapon form indefinitely. Unfortunately for Kai, Zane is 100% ready and willing to call him out on it.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Series: Soul Eater (NOT!) AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Damn You Kai and Your Emotional Constipation

“Good morning, Lloyd.” Zane waved at the young man in passing. He’d come a long way since being brought back to the WWMM. When he’d first arrived, he’d hidden away and refused to go anywhere without Kai. At least now he –

Zane narrowed his eyes.

“Lloyd,” He frowned at the stiff way the blond stopped. “Why is Kai in weapon form? I was under the impression that Master Wu was not giving you any missions at this time.”

Lloyd shuffled to face the artificial weapon. “He, uh, I mean, he,” he squared his shoulders. “He just wants to be that way right now.” He absentmindedly glanced up at the golden pommel over his shoulder.

“Lloyd,” Zane’s eyebrows knit together. “It can be harmful for a weapon to remain in that form for too long. How long has Kai been like that?”

The younger boy flustered under the questioning. “I don’t, I don’t know, I mean, we didn’t exactly check the time, he was in human form,” he shuffled from foot to foot, green eyes cast down at his feet. “At least…I mean…” He jumped at the cold hand on his shoulder.

Zane smiled at him. “May I speak to Kai? I can call Sensei Garmadon to come get you.” Lloyd quietly shook his head.

He pulled the fire sword out of its scabbard. “You can talk to him. But…please don’t call him.” Zane’s face fell at the sad tone. Sensei Garmadon wasn’t the only one worse off for Lloyd’s long disappearance. He quietly watched as the small boy wandered away. There was little he could really get into around here – the monastery was calm these days.

He turned to the sword in his hands.

“Kai.”

He frowned at the slight increase in heat coming off of the blade.

“That is highly unprofessional Kai.”

The blade erupted into light and shifted until an irate boy sat in his arms. “Put. Me. Down.”

Zane obliged.

“What do you want.”

Zane frowned at him.

“You need to spend more time out of weapon form, Kai. What if you become trapped that way?”

Kai rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. I’ll even eat something, okay? Just leave me alone. And where’s Lloyd?”

“I sent him away.”

Kai’s eyes widened. “What?”

Zane winced at his poor choice of words. “Not away, I mean,” Kai rushed past him, disoriented. 

“Where – what direction did he go? Is he still in the monastery? Did someone take him?” He whirled and grabbed Zane’s shirt. “Answer me!”

“Kai, he is okay,” Zane calmly rested his hands on his shoulders. “He is fine. I just asked him to let us talk.” He ran his hands up and down Kai’s arms while he steadied his breathing. “He is okay. He probably went to find Nya.”

The two sat down on the ground while Zane continued to calm the boy in front of him. “Kai, why do you stay in weapon form so much?”

He glared at the ground. “Dunno. It’s easier.”

“Easier how, Kai?”

He shrugged. “It just is. Can’t be put in cuffs that way. Harder to separate.”

Zane met his eyes. “Kai, no one’s going to separate you two here.” He coughed at the raised eyebrow he got in return. “Not forcibly,” he amended. He sucked in a breath. “Kai, you need to take care of yourself too.”

Kai continued to glare at his feet.

“I’m serious, Kai. If you were to get trapped in weapon form – “

“Lloyd would be okay. I’d still be able to help protect him.”

Zane smiled gently at him. “Yes; but I don’t know how okay I would be.”


End file.
